My Heart Belongs To Only You
by Kanivea
Summary: A year has gone pass ever since the Keroro Platoon left.But Natsumi has yet to confess to Saburo, neither did Momoka.Will they ever find a way to express their true feelings to the one they love? Sabu X Natsu and a little bit of Fuyu X Momo


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First things first...Keroro Gunsou characters do not belong to me...I hope someone actually bothered themselves to read this yes, I am very grateful to you....By the way, some characters in this story are a bit/a lot OOC...The first chapter isn't really like the tittle...

Anyway,this is going to be the start of things so grab some snacks and enjoy!~^^

(Words) – What I think

Abunai – Danger

Minna - Everyone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everyone,The Return Of The Kerons!**

Natsumi was on the rooftop with Saburo, eating her food for recess time while watching him. Saburo was taking a nap on the upper half with a butterfly on his right hand. Natsumi watched him as she thought, "Saburo-senpai, I'm so glad you had allowed me to eat here for recess..."

**..:Natsumi's Flashback:..**

Natsumi was peeping at him behind the door for the past 2 months. "Why can't you go out there and say good morning to him?"scolded Natsumi to herself. "Come on, you know for sure nothing will happen between you two unless you try!Can't you even do that?" She suddenly banged the door and made a sound. (oh uh)Saburo woke up from his nap and saw her. "Natsumi –chan," said Saburo. "What are you doing here?" "Um..Nothing.."said Natsumi, hoping he wouldn't ask any more. Saburo started to smile. "Nah, you can't lie to me," said Saburo. " I know you've been watching me. I am right aren't I?"

Natsumi nodded shyly. "Kinda..."said Natsumi, still behind the darn door."I'm sorry I know I shouldn't spy on people...It's just..." "Just?" said Saburo, coming nearer to her. "Just I want t-to..."said Natsumi, going redder. "Oh never mind about the reasons," said Saburo. "You can share this place with me if you like..."Saburo winked at her. "If you say so.."said Natsumi. Since then Natsumi stopped peeping at him behing the rooftop door.(Good for her)

**..:Momoka & Fuyuki:..**

Momoka and Fuyuki were in a classroom where the occult club was held during recess time. "The strange incident was seen at Hokkaido,"said Fuyuki while using the chalk to write something on the blackboard."People mentioned on seeing strange lights in the sky...Maybe it is UFO (undentified flying objects)...What do you think Nishisawa-san?"Fuyuki turned around. Momoka was day-dreaming.

"Oh,"thought Momoka. "Only me and Fuyuki-kun together..All I have to do is to wait for the right moment and I will get him!Oh yeah baby!How I long for that day man!" "Um..Nishisawa-san,"said Fuyuki,sweatdropping for she looked rather crazy. "What are you thinking about?" "Oh nothing,"said Momoka, looking so normal again. "If you say so.." said Fuyuki, not really convinced by her. "Don't make yourself look like a maniac infront of Fuyuki-kun you idiot!" thought Momoka to herself.(LOL)

**..:Natsumi's and Momoka's Thoughts:..**

Here I am,

Looking at the one I love,

Which i can stare at forever.

Even if its just a glimpse,

Or just a glance,

Even if he doesn't love me,

As long as he is happy so am I.

But one day,

I hope my feelings will reach him,

So just maybe,

He will love me too.......

**..:On the Upper Half:..**

Saburo was still having a nap when a sound came to his woke up in a butterfly flew away from his right hand."What is that strange sound i've just heard," thought Saburo, staring the big blue sky. "I've never heard it before...Weird..." He looked down from the upper half of the rooftop.

**..:Saburo & Natsumi:..**

"Natsumi-chan," said Saburo."S-saburo-senpai!" said Natsumi, a little red because she was just thinking of him. "Did you heard a strange noise just then?" said Saburo. "Huh?" said Natsumi. "What do you mean?I didn't hear any sound..." "But I know I heard a sound," said Saburo. "I just –" The ground suddenly shaked. "Is this an earthquake?" said Natsumi. "Its not an earthquake its a –" said Saburo. There came a shout from Saburo after that. "Ouch.." said Saburo, whom had fallen from the upper half to the lower half. (That must hurt) "Saburo-senpai!" said Natsumi, coming to him. "Daijoubu?" "I don't feel any broken bones," said Saburo. "But that still hurts."

**..:After a few seconds:..**

They suddenly heard some footsteps coming nearer to them. "What happen?" said Fuyuki, opening the rooftop door. "I felt the ground moving and –" "That sound is getting louder," said Saburo. "Can't you all hear it?" "What sound?" said Momoka, behind Fuyuki. Saburo sharp eyesight saw something coming. "Minna," said Saburo. "Abunai!" Saburo drew a shield on a piece of paper. The next thing they saw was a few holes which looked like craters on the floor. "S-saburo-senpai," said Natsumi, who was beside Saburo. "What happen?" Saburo secretly smiled to himself. He started laughing.

"Welcome back Kururu," said Saburo. "You still want to make a dramatic appearance huh?" "Gunsou and the others are back?" thought Fuyuki. "Just when I thought they were gone for good ,"thought Natsumi. "Kukukukukuku," came Kururu's evil laughter. "You still can see me throught the anti-barrier even though I perfected it. Not bad at all." The aliens anti-barriers diminished and Fuyuki and the others could see them. The five aliens came down from their spaceship to the rooftop. "I am back!" said Keroro. "Gunsou!" said Fuyuki. "Fuyuki-dono!" said Keroro. There was a happy atmosphere when Natsumi appeared and took him by the head. "N-natsumi-dono," said Keroro, afraid of Natsumi and her 'unpredictable' action.

"Welcome back," said Natsumi. "Huh?" thought Keroro. "I thought she was going to scold me." "Now that you are back.." said Natsumi. "You can do all the chores you've been missing off and Mois-chan can't help you...And you've been missing for over a year..So **you **have a lot of house chores to do...So..." "Gero,"said Keroro, afraid of her next action. " I-i will do the house chores right away Natsumi-dono,please forgive me!! " "I don't think so.." said Natsumi. "Won't give him a break?" said Saburo. "He has been working for you a long time isn't it?" "Demo.." said Natsumi. Saburo stared at her as a reply.

**..:Minutes of Silence:..**

"Alright.." said Natsumi, after awhile. "Psst," said Keroro. "Arigatou Saburo-dono." "I have my reasons so you don't need to thank me," said Saburo.'Momo-chi!" said Tamama,running to her. "How did your relationship with Fu-chi turned out?" "I was having a good time when you aliens ruined it," said Momoka. "**YOU WILL PAY!" **Tamama felt very frightened. There were sounds of punching and boxing after Momoka said that.(poor Tamama)"N-natsumi!" said Giroro. But he was ignored for Natsumi was attracted to Saburo. "S-saburo!"said Giroro, getting a feeling of jealously. "You bastard!" He was still ignored. (LOL) Poor Dororo was having a trauma at a corner. "They forgot me,"said Dororo. "They did, they did!Keroro-kun, Minnasan, you all are so mean!"

**..:Dororo's Traumatic Flashback:..**

"I feel there's something missing.." said Keroro before they left. "Me too," said Tamama. "I didn't forget my guns," said Giroro, whom was polishing one.(SWT) "Kukuku," said Kururu. "I'm too smart to leave anything behind."(OH REALLY)While all the time poor Dororo kept saying he was there.

**..:The Rooftop:..**

"Dororo!" said a voice. "I'm glad you are back!Did your friends forget you again?" "Koyuki-dono!" said Dororo, forgetting his traumas for a moment. "You don't know how glad I am that you didn't forget me." "How can I forget you?" said Koyuki. Then she made her cat smile. "KURURU SOUCHOU!" said Keroro all of a sudden. "DOUSHITE?!" "The anti-barrier won't work for awhile," said Kururu. "Kukukuku!" "Now we have a problem," said Natsumi, whom was irratated. "How in the world you guys are going to get out school without being noticed!?" Keroro sweatdropped. "Maybe we can use the Kero Ball and –"

**..:After School:.. **

Natsumi was walking home with Saburo with an alien in her bag. "Of all aliens why are you going to follow me home in my bag!" scolded Natsumi to Keroro softly. "Why couldn't you follow Fuyuki?" "How should I know?!" whispered back Keroro. "What are you both talking about?" said Saburo whom was holding an umbrella. "Um..N-nothing," said Natsumi, walking closer to Saburo. "Thats reminds me," said Keroro, popping out of the bag. "How come Saburo-dono walks Natsumi-dono home? He didn't do that last year did he?" "Umm.." said Natsumi, obviously walking nearer to Saburo. "Because..."

**..:Natsumi's Flashback:..**

Natsumi and Saburo were on the rooftop when Natsumi asked Saburo to walk her home. "I don't mind but why?" said Saburo. "Because I-i-i-i..." said Natsumi, going red."W-w-want t-t-to..." Saburo, as seeing she had difficultly telling him whatever the reason was, he just said ok. "See you after school!~" said Saburo. "O-ok," said Natsumi. When she just realised what happened, she said to herself, "Yes!I did it!I managed to get Saburo-senpai to walk me home!"

**..:Keroro, Natsumi and Saburo:..**

"Owh..." said Keroro. "So that happened?" "Ya," said Natsumi, a little nervous if Saburo heard all she had said. "Gero x 4 times," said Keroro. "Natsumi-dono, you and Saburo-dono are pretty close aren't you? Natsumi-dono seems like walking nearer and nearer to Saburo-dono by the minute!" "Just be quiet you stupid reptile!" scolded Natsumi softly, going red for that was true. "But its true ain't it!"said Keroro. "I'm just stating the truth!" "Don't be so hard on him Natsumi-chan,"said Saburo. "Who knows it may be true." Saburo winked at her. She went even redder. Keroro watched the whole scenario.(LOL)

**..:Home:.. **

"See you tommorow!"said Saburo. "Don't forget the school trip!" Natsumi waved goodbye. "Of course I won't forget!" said Natsumi. "Because you will be there Senpai..." thought Natsumi. "Come along you stupid reptile," said Natsumi. "If you don't want to be left out in the rain." "Of course I don't!"said Keroro. "I'm scared that Nyororos will come and get me!"(i don't blame him)Keroro ran into the house first. "Make sure you don't dirty floor stupid reptile!" said Natsumi.

**..:Upstairs:..**

Natsumi was thinking what to wear when she saw a necklace on the table. Her mom forbid her to wear it anywhere outside of the house because it was precious. But Natsumi was tempted to wear it to the school trip the next day. "I know I mustn't but....." said Natsumi to herself, as she stretched out her hand to take the necklace. Little did she knew that the temptation she couldn't resist will cause a lot of trouble!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thats the end of the first chapter and i tell you the truth i'm pretty bad at beginnings. Review it and tell me what was the matter with it. Praise or flame, whatever it is, if you like it and want it to continue, tell me in the reviews or mail me. I am waiting right now!Hope you had enjoyed reading this!THX alot! ~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
